Alternate Ending To: Summer Belongs to You
by animaldoctor
Summary: What would happen if Phineas and Ferb had lost Buford's bet in the ending of Summer Belongs to You? Join me, Jamie, as we go on yet another fan-suggested alternate ending to Phineas and Ferb


_**Hey guys. Jamie here. I thought to quench your thirst for A Phineas and Ferb Story 6 (got to get my lazy butt to write it), I am going to take another fan suggested alternate ending. This alternate ending was suggested by IrresistableCookie, and I have to say it was really creative, too. So, without further ado, here is the alternate ending. Enjoy.**_

We were almost home. We had just crossed the entire world in our jet, which got destroyed a lot along the way, and we ran into a construction site where we probably wouldn't be able to get across. Then, Buford gets our bikes to get across the ravine. Even though we are able to get home, by the time the sun sets, we are too late. Buford made a bet with us that if we couldn't get across the world, we couldn't do anything for the rest of the summer. Even though Buford had a lot of hope, I don't think he was going to let us off the hook.

"Buford," I said. "I know we didn't make it across the world in time, and we lost the bet, but if we don't do something for the rest of the summer, we go insane."

"Look, Dinner Bell," Buford said.

"I mean, have you seen what we've done when we couldn't build anything?"

"Dinner Bell..."

"I can't just sit there. It's not my character!"

"PHINEAS!"

I went quiet immediately.

"I'm going to drop the bet." I dropped my jaw, wondering why he would drop the bet, especially considering he was very strict about these kinds of things.

"But, we lost the bet."

"Yes, but you also taught me to believe we can do whatever we want to. That is a really cool lesson. And I don't like seeing people go insane. It makes me go insane. The bet is off."

We all cheered in celebration, and celebrated this momentous occasion.

**"Woah, woah, woah," said Buford. "I don't think that's the alternate ending everyone was hoping for, and it's definitely not the one I was hoping for."**

**"Well," I said, "what kind of alternate ending do you want?"**

**"How about an actual alternate ending, where I win the bet?"**

**"You know, Phineas," Isabella replied, "he's right. It's probably what the audience wants. I mean, after all, it is an alternate ending. The audience needs to be satisfied."**

**"But, that alternate ending is depressing."**

**"It's what IrresistableCookie wanted to have as an alternate ending, and we need to make her happy so she'll keep reading our stories."**

**"But,Isabella..."**

**"Please? For me?" Isabella made dough eyes at me. She knew I couldn't say no to her when she did that, and so did everyone else.**

**I sighed in resignation. "Allright, let's do it." Isabella smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She laid her head on my shoulder as I read the other alternate ending.**

"Buford," I said. "I know we didn't make it across the world in time, and we lost the bet, but if we don't do something for the rest of the summer, we go insane."

"Sorry, but I can't do anything about it, and frankly, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I like winning, and I have just won. Sorry, you guys have got to spend the rest of the summer doing nothing."

"Buford, come on," Isabella said. "He does these amazing things every single day, and we always enjoy coming over to see it. If we don't come over, we're going to have a really boring rest of the summer."

"Oh well. Not my problem. You lost the bet."

I sat down, knowing I had finally beaten. Isabella stormed out of the yard, furious at Buford for not turning over the bet. For the rest of the summer, Ferb and I sat under our tree, twitching and shaking, going insane because we couldn't get our building urges out of the way.

**"There," I said. "Are you all happy now?"  
><strong>

**"Yes," said Isabella. "Yes, we are."**

**"I hope IrresistableCookie likes it, because if she doesn't, then we've done this for nothing," said Buford. "Oh, and I am so glad it didn't really happen this way."**

**"Yeah, me too," I said. "Come on, let's get this published in the newspaper." And we all went to the newspaper headquarters in Danville to see how everybody liked it, and hoped that IrresistableCookie, whoever and wherever she was, liked the story above all.**

_**Wow, that was a fun new way of doing the alternate endings. IrresistableCookie, I hope you like this, and if any of you guys have any suggestions for either my alternate endings or my How To Train Your Dragon POVs, please leave them in the reviews. I have got a ton of new content planning to be released (I hope), and I will see you guys next time with another story, Dragons POVs, or alternate ending. Bye!**_


End file.
